A damper mount structure including a rod of a damper, a vehicular body member and a rubber interposed between the rod and the vehicular body member is known in the art, as disclosed in JP-A-2007-162752.
As for the damper mount structure disclosed in JP-A-2007-162752, a rod of a damper is covered by a rubber extending through an opening portion of a vehicular body member. A tubular retaining member fits in the opening portion and is interposed between the rubber and the opening portion for retaining the rubber in a vicinity of the opening. This prevents contact between the vehicular body member and the rod.
It is desirable to reduce the number of parts of a damper mount structure and facilitate assemblage of the damper mount structure without using such a part as the tubular retaining member interposed between the opening portion and the rubber. It is also desirable to limit stress concentration occurring in a rubber (a damping member) of the damper mounts structure.